<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feel With Me by lumpy_space_princess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104602">Feel With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumpy_space_princess/pseuds/lumpy_space_princess'>lumpy_space_princess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wayward Family [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angelic Grace Sex (Supernatural), Look they just really like being together ok, M/M, Masturbation, Michael Possessing Adam Milligan, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumpy_space_princess/pseuds/lumpy_space_princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Michael are no longer obligated to share a vessel, since their escape from the Cage. That doesn't mean they don't <em>want</em> to, though. Some things are just better together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael/Adam Milligan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wayward Family [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feel With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you're reading Wayward Family, this is where we cut away from Adam and Michael in "V is for Vessel." </p>
<p>If you're not reading that fic, you don't need much context to read this one. Basically Gabriel made Michael a vessel when they hauled them out of the Cage, and he was bound in it for a while. Now that the binding has worn off, these two are back to metaphysically (and otherwise) getting in each other's pants.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>At what point, I wonder, did 'you and I' become 'we?'</em>
</p>
<p>"Always so <em>sentimental</em> when you're horny. Whatever. I'm just glad that point's behind us."</p>
<p>Their lips curve slow and sly. "We have so much to look forward to."</p>
<p>---------------------------</p>
<p>Warm amber eyes, half-lidded, look down at him from inches away. Michael's arms are cradled around him, body pressing into his from the peaks of his ribs down through legs that tangle together. Adam feels the heat of him through their clothes, grace like embers smoldering over him. He runs the flat of his palm under Michael's shirt, up the smooth planes of abdominal and pectoral muscles, coming to rest over his heart. </p>
<p>His heartbeat is steady. Grounding. Adam thinks he can feel it singing in his veins. As though he had taken his lover's heart for his own, claimed the living rhythm of him and sheltered it within the cage of his own ribs. </p>
<p>So much of their relationship has been this way - giving and receiving shelter. </p>
<p>Michael lowers his head to trace lips over the curve of his jaw, down his neck, and Adam's eyes flutter closed. They move together as one, sweet and slow. </p>
<p>Warm breath on his throat, lips like silk over his skin. "Do you want - ?" Michael asks. Doesn't need to complete the thought. Doesn't even need to ask, anymore, although he always does and Adam knows he always will. </p>
<p>Grace curls over him, mixes within and throughout his soul. Adam shivers. </p>
<p>"Yes. Please." </p>
<p>A slow smile, and Michael tilts upward into one molten, lingering kiss. </p>
<p>They break apart, Michael sliding off to lie next to him on the bed. They've discovered that, as closely wound together as grace and soul might be when they do this, it is easier if they aren't in physical contact. Less jarring. </p>
<p>Adam lies back, and closes his eyes. </p>
<p>Possession the first time (so long ago, now) had been... utilitarian. As intimate as the activity inherently was, the execution had been almost clinical. Adam was a tool; Michael, the wielding hand. It was, insofar as it could be under the circumstances, a business arrangement. </p>
<p>And yet, even in that, Michael had shown him care. Kept his soul protected, insulated, from his own power and from the ravages of their fight with Lucifer. </p>
<p>It seemed an eternity ago. The way had been hard since then, but they'd walked it together. And they'd both long since come to prefer a far greater degree of familiarity. </p>
<p>Michael's grace flows around him. Adam feels as though he's soaring, like stepping over the edge of a cliff and discovering wings at his back, unexpected. His soul reaches out, grasping with nothing corporeal at something heated, familiar, and beautiful beyond human comprehension. Muscles pull taut, and he shudders. Every nerve lights along the surface of his skin. As they rush together, they blend where they meet, quicksilver swirling into liquid gold. </p>
<p>As swiftly as it began, the moment passes. </p>
<p>Adam opens their eyes. "Hey," he breathes out. </p>
<p><em>Hey, yourself.</em> Michael's thoughts spin across the fuzzy margins between them. <em>I missed this.</em> </p>
<p>Warmth curls through their ribs. "I did too." Adam examines his hands - their hands - lazily. Michael is content to leave him in control of their shared vessel, for the most part, although their skin buzzes with the presence of Michael's vaguely-electric power. </p>
<p>For a moment, they simply lay. Breathing. Reacclimating to each other, reveling in the feeling of completeness. </p>
<p>Adam smiles. "Do you want to do something? We could go out. Fly somewhere together." </p>
<p>Mirth tingles across the connection, soft psychic laughter. </p>
<p>
  <em>I would rather stay here and do something.</em>
</p>
<p>A thrum of power trills through his nerves, and a groan falls out of him in sudden pleasure. "<em>Oh</em>." </p>
<p>The sensation of smiling just behind their lips. <em>'Oh,' you say, as though it were a surprise.</em> </p>
<p>"I didn't want to just assume," Adam teases. "We could've done that either way." He glances fondly at Michael's currently unoccupied vessel. To all outward appearances, the man is asleep. The first few times they had done this, Adam had been reflexively unnerved by that proximity. But with time he'd adjusted - that vessel had, after all, been rebuilt by Gabriel from a handful of bone fragments, magic, and angelic will. In many ways, it had never been anyone <em>but</em> Michael's body. That thought had made him somehow more comfortable with its nearness. </p>
<p><em>And we will. I want you every way I can have you.</em> A surge of yearning, velvet warmth sweeps over him. <em>But right now, I want <strong>this</strong>.</em> </p>
<p>Another simmering rush along their skin, and Adam's back arches. </p>
<p>"Fuck, yes," he gasps, and Michael's quiet laughter is a flame licking along his sternum. </p>
<p><em>Do you prefer that, then? When I am with you physically?</em> The question is amused. </p>
<p>"Like you don't know," he responds. "I want you every way I can have you, too. But especially this way." He slides a hand under the edge of their shirt, trailing lightly over their waist, and feels more than hears Michael moan. One set of nerve impulses, magnified and reflected between the two of them, feeds back into itself everywhere they twist together. It leaves their skin hypersensitive, every touch more intense than the last.</p>
<p><em>I love feeling what you feel. You are perfect, my love.</em>  </p>
<p>"Charmer."</p>
<p>
  <em>Touch us. I want to see your hands on our body.</em>
</p>
<p>Adam swallows hard. Has to fight the impulse to tip their head back and close their eyes. Instead, he pulls his shirt off, drops it over the edge of the bed. Skims palms along their collarbone, down the spaces between ribs, grazes nails gently over the curve of their waist. Lets the touch flutter lightly over their stomach, making nerves jump and shiver. He sighs out a long breath as one hand wanders over the curve of a hip, dips inward to drag down the inside of a thigh. </p>
<p>
  <em>Utterly perfect. I have experienced so many wonderful things, but I would not trade this for any of them.</em>
</p>
<p>Relatively early in the exploration of their shared body, when their relationship in its current form was still new, they'd both discovered that Michael liked to talk through sex. Adam found it exhilarating. They could share every sensation, every emotion without a single word - but it was somehow intensely gratifying, to be told that Michael found this decidedly human activity as fulfilling as Adam did. And that he wanted it <em>because</em> it was with Adam. </p>
<p>To be the focus of Michael's attention, adoration, arousal - it was heady. Left him dizzy and aching, with love and with need.</p>
<p>Michael curls tighter around him, grace sparking along the planes of his soul where they touch. </p>
<p><em>Again. I want to feel your hands everywhere.</em> </p>
<p>Adam groans. Runs fingertips lightly along the waistband of his jeans, dipping just underneath. He's hard, pressing against the denim, and he slides their hand lightly over top of the straining fabric. The touch is electrifying, and he can't help it. His breath stutters, and their eyes clench shut. </p>
<p><em>No. Open them. I need to see you, love. I need to watch you take us apart.</em> </p>
<p>"Sorry. Reflex." </p>
<p><em>Would you like me to take control?</em> </p>
<p>Adam exhales slowly, hips grinding up against their palm. He knows that Michael could hold him motionless, make him keep their eyes open, make him watch. Knows he won't unless Adam asks for it. But the intimation of it, of that potential helplessness - it's part of the game, and it settles like a promise, dark and sweet, in his chest. </p>
<p>"No. Not yet. Let me do this."</p>
<p>
  <em>I would let you do anything. Anything at all. </em>
</p>
<p>A breath. Button, zipper undone, slowly and precisely. Adam's hand slips inside his jeans, still not finding skin. Not yet. He squeezes their cock, lightly. Rolls hips up into their hand. </p>
<p>Pleasure roils through him. He can't tell if it's his, or Michael's, though the distinction is largely immaterial. Their focus is on each other, on the way their shared skin sings under Adam's touch. </p>
<p>
  <em>Please, Adam. I need to feel your hands on our skin. </em>
</p>
<p>Adam lets out a strangled moan. "Keep talking like that and this isn't going to last much longer." </p>
<p>A flash of fond amusement. <em>I won't let that happen. I intend for both of us to savor this.</em> </p>
<p>Michael twists inside him, a ripple of power down their spine and out across their shoulder blades. Across the place where Michael's wings would be, if they summoned them. They've done that before, too, although not often. The sensation is indescribably pleasurable, but overpowering, and leaves them both a shivering mess for an hour afterward (not to mention tending to clear every flat surface within wingspan of anything not nailed down). Even without manifesting them, the effect is intense, and they keen in unison. </p>
<p>"Holy <em>fuck</em>, Mika," Adam gasps. </p>
<p>
  <em>That is the general idea, yes. </em>
</p>
<p>Adam snickers. The laughter fades quickly, overtaken again by a haze of lust. Adam's fingers inch under the waistband of his boxers, and Michael trembles. He eases their hand lower, and finally wraps around the base of their cock. </p>
<p>The breath falls out of them in one long exhale. Michael presses outward, against their ribs, and Adam fists the other hand into the sheets. </p>
<p>
  <em>Adam. Love. This body is magnificent, and you are incredible. I adore you.</em>
</p>
<p>Their heartbeat pounds through them. Adam can feel it behind their eyes, feels a bloom of heat flush over their chest and up their neck. He moves his hand languidly, up to the tip, twisting their wrist, and back down. Rhythmic and loose. </p>
<p>
  <em>Harder. For me. </em>
</p>
<p>Instead of complying, Adam retreats, pulls their hand out of his jeans. Michael groans in frustration. </p>
<p>"Impatient. Relax, you'll get what you want."</p>
<p>Michael's grace coils more tightly around his soul, and Adam presses back against him. He lifts their hips and slides both jeans and boxers down over their thighs, then kicks them off completely. Lets them join the shirt on the floor. </p>
<p>"Now, where were we?"</p>
<p>
  <em>I believe you were torturing me with the pace you were setting. </em>
</p>
<p>He grins. "Right. Torture, that's what we're calling it." He returns to stroking and twisting over their cock, lets the other hand fall between their legs to graze nails lightly along one thigh. He's so hard it's just this side of painful, and Michael's hunger echoes back to him, stealing his breath. </p>
<p>
  <em>Beautiful. Twist your hand higher. All the way to the end. </em>
</p>
<p>"... bossy." </p>
<p>
  <em>And whose nerve endings are these, exactly? I like it because you like it. Please, Adam. </em>
</p>
<p>That logic is hard to argue with. Adam grips harder, eyes on their hands and the hypnotic motion of his fingers sliding up and over the gleaming head, twisting, and gliding back down. Michael pulses need, liquid and scalding, along their bond. The air punches out of Adam's chest, and his hips arch up off the bed. </p>
<p>
  <em>You make me feel the most remarkable things. I wish we could stay like this. </em>
</p>
<p>A guttural moan slips past their lips. He's having a hard time focusing enough to keep responding to Michael. "What's our endgame today? Because I'm about ten seconds away from losing the capacity for decision-making." </p>
<p>Michael backs off, barely, just enough for Adam to think straight. </p>
<p>
  <em>I want to finish this separately.</em>
</p>
<p>"Ok," Adam grins. "If that's what you want." </p>
<p><em>But before I leave you, I want to feel you open yourself up for me.</em> The impression of a smile, dark and wicked. <em>And when we are separate again, I am going to come inside you. I want to feel you when you come around me. </em></p>
<p>If Adam thought he was turned on before, it is nothing compared to this. A blinding, abrupt need that punches through him and forces a cry from his throat. He squeezes the base of his cock, suddenly and desperately on edge. </p>
<p>"Fuck, fuck, <em>fuck</em>. You can't just say stuff like that unless you want this to be over <em>right now</em>."</p>
<p>A wave of calm passes through him. Michael dulls their sensitive nerves, takes enough control to slow their heart rate, their breathing. </p>
<p>
  <em>Not yet. In good time. </em>
</p>
<p>When Adam can see again, he resumes the slow rolling pull over their cock. He trails the other hand across the hollow of their hip, lets their thighs fall open wider on the bed. Drops the hand farther back between their legs.</p>
<p>"A little help?"</p>
<p>Michael laughs. There is a shiver of magic through the air, and their fingers are suddenly slick. Adam shudders through the slow, slow press of one finger inside of him. He pauses, steadies his breathing. Michael pulses around him, a wave that forces their muscles to loosen and relax. Gradually, he rocks the hand forward, then pushes back, in time to the slow strokes along their cock. </p>
<p>
  <em>Yes, love. Just like that. You do this so well. </em>
</p>
<p>Pleasure builds under their ribs. A second finger, and then, soon after, a third. The sensation of being stretched open is deliriously good, and Adam moans and ruts back against his hand. </p>
<p>"Dammit, Michael, <em>please</em>. I want you. Get over here and fuck me already." </p>
<p>
  <em>Anything for you. </em>
</p>
<p>He gets a moment's warning before Michael pulls free from where he'd anchored himself around Adam's soul. Then his muscles tense and his eyes clench shut, and Michael's grace pulls back out of his body like water pouring from a pitcher. </p>
<p>He lays flat on his back, panting, feeling lighter and emptier than before. A hand slides up his chest, and he looks up to find Michael smirking down at him. His vessel's clothes have likewise disappeared, and despite just having returned to this body, he's hard, skin flushed, hair messy. Adam groans and pulls him on top of him, between his thighs. </p>
<p>Michael leans down to capture Adam's lips in a passionate kiss. Then he leans back, gliding a hand up the back of Adam's thigh, aligning their bodies together. He pauses, a coy smile on his face and one eyebrow raised. </p>
<p>"Come <em>on</em>," Adam growls, "What are you waiting for, an invitation? You already have one and you know it. <em>Fuck me.</em>"</p>
<p>His smile turns heated, and he snaps his hips forward into Adam. Adam tips his head back into one long, low, broken moan. </p>
<p>It doesn't last long, after that. </p>
<p>All Adam can feel is Michael. His grace still twining through him, breath across his throat, one hand gripping his thigh and the other pulling along his cock as they slide together. He is filled to overflowing, and he can still feel the shape of Michael's emotions, his thoughts, even across the close inches between them. Michael grinds purposefully into him, holding him steady. </p>
<p>"Mika, I'm so close. Fuck - I can't - please let me come."</p>
<p>Michael smiles. A swell of power crawls through him, centered on Michael's hand between his legs, and his hips snap into him, and Adam's vision goes white. He arches off the bed and comes long and hard across his stomach. He is dimly aware of Michael crying out against him, rhythm stuttering as he spills himself inside Adam's body. </p>
<p>They drift back to themselves slowly. Adam chuckles, and pushes playfully at Michael's shoulder until he rolls bonelessly off of him. Adam leans down to grab his shirt, and lazily cleans them both off before curling into Michael's side. </p>
<p>"That never gets any less fun," Adam grins up at him.</p>
<p>"I tend to agree," Michael purrs, still flushed and breathless, and pulls Adam's head down onto his chest to run fingers through his hair. "I will never not want to do that with you." </p>
<p>"You sure about that, babe? Forever's a long time." Adam's voice is light and laughing.</p>
<p>Michael scoffs, and turns to face him, hand tracing along his jaw. "You know exactly how I feel about this matter. I am yours, and you are mine, and you have me for as long as you want me." </p>
<p>Adam melts against him, and tilts his head up for a kiss. "Forever it is, then. An eternity of mind-blowing sex with my favorite angel. Sounds all right by me." </p>
<p>"And me, as well." </p>
<p>Adam stretches. "As much as I want to stay here and cuddle, I really need a shower. Join me?" </p>
<p>Michael nods and smiles. Adam rolls off the bed, and reaches out a hand to pull Michael after him.</p>
<p>They may no longer share a body all the time, he thinks with a grin, but there are still so many things they can do together. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>me: intends to do other things with my night<br/>also me: accidentally writes 3000 words of porn</p>
<p>oops</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>